1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical defibrillators, and specifically to their paddles and cables.
2. Description of Related Art
A defibrillator reduced to its basic elements is a battery, a capacitor and two paddles connected to the capacitor. Ideally, the paddles would have unrestricted movement, the cables would not tangle, and both the paddles and cables would detach easily from the defibrillator for storage.
In a typical embodiment, each paddle is connected to a respective coiled cable having its other end attached to a single connector. Unfortunately, these two coiled cables can become tangled together during use, with potentially life-threatening results. Furthermore, due to the total length of cable required, storage of the paddles and cables can be difficult.